Rules
Server Rules 1. No Griefing, Raiding, or Stealing of any kind. Our server is meant for both a more mature and more casual audience, you should be able to just come onto our server after a long day and not have to worry about your things being stolen. This rule is 100% universal and applies to unclaimed as well as claimed buildings, the claim system is more for sound of mind. 2. No x-ray, hacking, or cheating mods. The reasons for this is obvious, it gives a player an unfair advantage when playing along side others. If you're curious about what counts as cheating: We don't consider minimap, performance (Optifine, fastcraft, etc.), or most client-side mods to be against the rules. If the mod gives you an advantage (Gamma mods, Automating mods, Macros, etc.) of any kind, it's now allowed. When unsure, ask a staff member and we'll check into the mod and give you our approval or disapproval. 3. No Harassment, Spam, or Discrimination in any form. Our server is accepting of all people from all backgrounds (so long as they are also accepting of others), we do our best to quickly weed out any one who may have outward biases against people with different races, sexualities, etc. 4. No '''Excessive '''cursing Cursing that is either pointed or to the point of spam is not allowed. Basically: "Fuck you" <- Not allowed. "Fuck that" <- Allowed. This includes discriminatory curse words like "Bitch" are not allowed, pointed or not. 5. English only in main chat. If you speak a language other than english, please take it to another chat, mcmmo parties, /msg, and other means are able to have any language possible. 6. No Inappropriate skins, builds, or names. If you're found with these, we may tear down the build or ask you to change your skin or nickname. Our server is meant for a more mature audience. 7. No scamming. Be sure to be fair when trading with other players, simple as that. 8. No glitching/Exploitation Due to the nature of the server being worked on by one person (interior-wise, staff help deal more with people) the server does have glitches and exploits from time to time. "Its your fault for it existing, not mine." is not going to fly. If you join our server, you have the small responsibility of notifying staff of any bugs you find. You will be punished if you've been found exploiting a bug. 9. No "Uglifying" Nature Yes, you gotta cut down trees in minecraft, but cut down the whole tree, don't leave it floating. When taking from terrain, don't just leave a massive hole in the ground, leave stuff looking like they could've been generated that way. 10. No asking for items/Permissions/ranks/money/etc. Everyone is new at some point, but everyone who plays the server should know how to play the game, so play and don't ask around for freebies. Trades are fine of course, and if a player gives you free stuff, thats fine too, but don't go asking for it. Yes that includes you "Planet minecraft staff members". 11. No abusing alt accounts. Alts are fine, but using them to afk, to gain money, to break rules, or to overall get an advantage in some way isn't allowed. If its a sibling playing on the same IP, we will need some form of proof, either having seen both players play together in the past or something of that sort. 12. No AFK machines Anything that prevents you from becoming AFK isn't allowed, including scripts or mods. We like to prevent the "leave and gain" playstyle. We like our players to be active on the server and not just a server full of players who are sitting at their auto farms. Discord Rules What happens on the server doesn't stay on it and vice versa. If you're punished on one, you'll be punished on both, including warnings. A ban results in a ban from both. No Spam (Unless in a spam channel), No Excessive cursing, No discrimination, No Scamming, No Harassment, and English only (We may open a chat for those who speak other languages, but for now, everyone speaks english)